


The Science of Bob

by sammyphoenix



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor is focused to much on work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Bob

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not belong to me.
> 
> Thanks AcidGreenFlames for beta work.

Perceptor tried to focus on the experiment in front of him, but found he couldn't get his mind to concentrate. He hadn't been able to recharge properly for the past three cycles, his exhaustion was wearing on him. Yet, the only thing he could think about were his experiments.

He heard the door to his lab swish open and then close behind him, his back to the entrance. Considering the solution he had just mixed for a moment, some precipitants were already coming out of solution, he turned to see who had entered since his visitor had yet to say anything to him. 

Much to his surprise no one was in the lab. Frowning in confusion, he slowly made his way towards the entrance, glancing down each set of lab benches incase someone was crouched down rummaging through a drawer. 

Yet, no one. He was still alone. Shoulders lifting in a shrug he moved back to his lab bench, pausing at what he saw.

Sitting on his bench, with one of his pipettes in his mouth, was Bob, Sunstreaker's pet insecticon. Frowning, Perceptor strode the rest of the way to his bench, putting his hand out. "Drop it!" he commanded. 

Bob placed the pipette back down on the bench, his antenna drooping and curling himself into a cowering ball. He could sense Perceptor was not in a good mood.

“Down! Off the bench!” Perceptor snapped at the bug, angrier then he intended. 

Slowly, Bob made his way to the edge of the desk and then plopped to the floor with a soft thud, optics blinking downward, antenna drooping. 

“Didn’t Sunstreaker train you to stay off tables? Probably not.” Perceptor sighed as he wiped down the pipette, removing any contaminants. His attention returned to the solution.

Bob began to wind himself in, out, and around Perceptor’s pedes, occasionally slowing to arch one of his sides up the leg, giving himself a nice pet. The red mech attempted to push the insecticon away with his foot, “Shoo, go bother someone else. I have work to focus on.” 

He stared at Bob as the insecticon sat beside him on the floor returning the stare. The Autobot scientist thought the insect looked almost thoughtful for a moment, the way his multiple yellow eyes shined in the lab’s light. Then, Bob dropped his gaze and stupidly stared at the red armored leg.

Perceptor pulled at his face, trying to get his attention back to the solution on his bench. He picked up the pipette and a bottle of fluid off the shelf in front of him, slowly measuring out the amount of the fluid he needed, and transferred it into the solution. 

Suddenly, his leg was being bombarded by a series of sloppy, wet attacks. Startled, Perceptor dropped his pipette as he jumped to the side, glaring at the insecticon.

Bob had slid his faceplates to the sides and exposed a slender purple tongue, liquid dripping from his tongue in gobs. The Autobot glanced down at his leg, seeing it was coated with the same liquid that dripped from Bob’s mouth, flowing off his leg and onto the floor. 

“Bob! What the? Eh! Yuck!” Perceptor stormed as he quickly stepped over the insecticon and made his way towards his make shift room, located in the back of the lab. 

The scientist quickly found a dry cloth to wipe away the saliva on his leg. Once his task was done, he tossed the rag into a pile in the corner of the room and sat down on his berth, cradling his head in his hands. 

He was so tired, so concerned about his experiment, and frustrated at Bob, which did not help matters. Bob had followed him into the room, coming to sit in between Perceptor’s feet, staring up at him again with that thoughtful look.

“Why do you have to pester me right now? I’m really not in the mood.” Perceptor complained. 

Bob stood and waddled out of his view, but a few moments later Perceptor could feel the insecticon pulling his way up onto his berth. The scientist sighed as he sat back, and stared at where Bob was at the head of his berth, sniffing his pillow. 

The insecticon looked at Perceptor for a moment before he threw himself onto his back and began to roll and wriggle against the pillow, breaking after a few moments to stare at Perceptor upside down, his front legs pulled in against his chest. The sight made Perceptor smirk. Slowly, the Autobot pulled his legs onto his berth and propped himself up on one arm on the pillow next to Bob.

“You are such a funny and interesting creature, you know that don’t you.” Perceptor said as he reached out a hand to scratch Bob’s belly. After a few scratches Bob rolled back over and moved his way down to Perceptor’s chest plate. At the same time Perceptor adjusted himself more comfortably on the berth, sliding one arm behind his head. His other arm rested on Bob, who had snuggled his way into the crook of his arm and chest plate. 

Perceptor lay awake for only a few minutes, slowly stroking his way down Bob’s back, before he slipped easily into the deepest recharge he had had in several cycles.


End file.
